A vida que nunca poderíamos viver
by Thaay-chan
Summary: • Agora sei , nosso amor dentre todos foi o mais sincero. Um amor que ultrapassou a própria morte e dela fez uma prova eterna.


**Oi gentee ! a pedidoos e própria vontade eu resolvi fazer uma continuação de _É a minha decisão,_ dessa vez é uma história sobre o Neji que toma novos rumos. Muda totalmente o desfecho da one-shot antecessora. Espero que gostem e... sim ! é angust/romance e eu fiz também numa música de Pitty como a ex-autora tinha feito a primeira , só pra dar rumo... haaa e eu to pensando em fazer uma coleção de songfics sobre casais vcs me dão os casais e o tema, os mais votados eu faço ! depende de vcs! **

**BjOss e deixem reviews : **

**-**

_Eu fui matando os meus heróis,_

_Aos poucos, como se já não tivesse nenhuma lição pra aprender. _

**A vida sempre é tão curta não é mesmo? Estou aqui eu, no meu leito de morte, posso ver a face medonha dela se aproximando de mim... Face facilmente reconhecível. Mas por incrível que pareça meu coração abrange uma imensa alegria. Eu finalmente consegui cumprir o meu ****destino ****e a minha ****missão. ****Consegui protege-la, treiná-la e fiz dela a mulher digna da liderança do clã. Mas isso tudo é ligeiramente engraçado. No nosso clã, eu podia dizer que eu era algo que ia além das regras monótonas do lugar. Eu era diferente.**

_Eu sou uma contradição e foge da minha mão,_

_Fazer com que tudo o que eu digo _

_Faça algum sentido._

**Eu não acreditava que poderia haver pessoas capazes de mudar. Eu não acreditava na esperança. Lembro-me quando eu ainda cursava a academia. Uma vez a professora fez uma pergunta intrigante. Cheguei aos portões e segui ao meu pai para perguntar-lhe. **

**- Tou-san, o que é amor?**

**Meu pai sorriu. Era engraçado? Eu não sabia. Mas eu me importava bastante com aquilo. Ele simplesmente afagou minha cabeça. E saiu. Mas algo parecia errado naquilo tudo, Meu pai não estava com um simples quimono ele usava um uniforme. Estava para acontecer alguma coisa, ele se aproximou de mim e disse-me para segui-lo, logo eu a vi. **

**- Esta é Hinata, Neji. **

**E a partir daí minha vida completa se modificou, eu recebi "o selo" aquele maldito selo. Malditas memórias, e agora sem meu pai... Aquele maldito tio, maldito clã... Maldita "protegida".**

_Memórias, não são só memórias. _

_São fantasmas que levam aos ouvidos coisas que eu_

_Já não quero saber. _

**Esse meu terrível passado me fez vê-la como um demônio, o que com certeza não era. Era mais para um brinquedinho, fácil de quebrar... Orbes delicados, iguais aos meus... Aqueles cabelos com aroma de jasmim... Mais ainda sim! Ela era a culpada de tudo. E eu aproveitava cada segundo, cada segundo onde eu pudesse me ver superior a ela. **

**Lembro-me perfeitamente, quando ainda éramos crianças. No dia que nos conhecemos meu pai ordenou-me para levá-la ao jardim. Ela olhava o lago, e eu a olhava... Como uma criatura poderia ser assim tão delicada? Então eu a vi, ela colocou seu dedo Na água e fez ondulações. **

**-Engraçado, não é Nii-san?**

**-é.**

**-Posso te chamar de nii-san?**

**-Por quê?**

**-Gosto de você. **

**Essas palavras ressonavam minha mente infantil. Aquilo, que eu estava sentindo. Podia ser amor?**

**-Hinata-sama, você sabe o que é amor?**

**Ela sorriu. E pegou uma rosa que estava perto. **

**- Amor é algo delicado como está rosa, Neji-nii-san. Linda... Mas se não cuidarmos ela pode murchar.**

**-Hinata-sama, então... Você é uma rosa. **

**Sim. Uma rosa. A mais delicada e bela, talvez um botão rosado, seria melhor descreve-la assim. Mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza quando desabrochasse seria a mais bela de todas as mulheres.De todas as rosas . **

**Hinata-sama... agora, sei o que era aquilo que eu sentia. Mas, era algo que simplesmente e ironicamente eu não poderia sentir. Depois do Chunnin Shiken tentei melhorar para seu lado, mas... Eu sentia-me envergonhado. Talvez, se me redimisse para com você, eu pudesse vê-la com aquele brilho costumeiro no olhar e seus lindos sorrisos! Por que... quando você sorria... eu sorria também ! **

_Eu dou sempre o melhor de mim, pois sei que só assim. _

_É que talvez exista alguma coisa ao meu redor. _

**Eu sempre tentei me destacar mais depois de vê-la com aquele ... Uchiha. Me diz o Por que ! por que teu maldito pai insistiu em casa-la com aquele homem ? me diz... eu simplesmente não entendi , e naquele nosso treino e aquele beijo que eu lhe dei ? não significou nada? Lembro-me bem de seu olhar de indignação , e juro que por um instante jurei que voce pela primeira vez me olhou com ódio e depois... uma linha prateada traçou seu rosto . Uma lágrima, a primeira de muitas. Creio eu que... depois desta missão nunca mais teremos a chance de nos ver de novo... Eu queria tanto que voce me perdoasse e queria pedir-lhe perdão pessoalmente como voce sempre preferiu. Mas, será impossível . Só peço a Deus que ele abra-lhe o coração. Para que aquela Hinata-sama que eu conheci anos atrás ainda exista e que possa me deixar ir para a luz. **

_Memórias . não são só memórias... _

**Eu vejo uma luz... Será que ela me perdôo e eu agora irei para o paraíso ? Sinto me corpo leve... mas, derrepente algo penetra-me fundo e ouço vozes! Anjo? Demônio? **

_**- Segurem-no... rápido... O-O que podemos fazer por ele? **_

_**-Perdeu sangue demais... e o coração, ele foi perfurado, não há como... só agora um transplante! Precisamos de um doador. **_

_**- Mas quem?**_

_**-Eu vou... **_

_**-Mas, Voce nãão pode ! Nãão pode! **_

_**-Já te dei herdeiros ! agora, farei algo que realmente quero e que será útil. Deixe-me. Já abri mão de minha vida feliz por você. Não deixarei que ele deixe a dele. **_

_São Fantasmas que me levam aos ouvidos... _

**Eu agora estou sentado numa cama de hospital, jurei que um anjo me salvou, não sei quem pode ter sido... Mas, simplesmente acho que teria sido melhor... que , me deixassem lá , ao menos assim, eu poderia dizer que , não eu não poderia dizer nada. Talvez, o Deus em que creio tenha outro destino para mim... Ouço uma porta abrir . Penso que é você e cruzo com olhos perolados do mesmo jeito que os meus, mas não. Não é você. Hanabi-sama está com a cara inchada , eu sei que ela se preucupa comigo. Mas, eu não entendi. **

_Não quero saber... _

**- N-Nejii... V-Voce está bem? –Somente assenti com a cabeça. Então ela depositou um ramo de lírios brancos numa mesinha ao lado da minha cama . **_As flores preferidas dela... _**e saiu . **

**Olhei rapidamente para aquelas belas obras divinas cheias de perfume e dentre estas percebi um tom azulado. Um envelope... Uma carta de cor Azul –bebe... **_A cor preferida dela... _**Abro receoso, ao mesmo tempo em que esperançoso, e meus olhos, logo se iluminam na primeira linha:**

_Querido Neji-nee-san , _

**Ela! Só ela me chamava desse jeito! Meus olhos brilharam ! ela podia ter voltado? E a cada linha que eu lia, mas lágrimas caiam ! ela estava aqui , talvez no mesmo hospital ! Mas, porque ainda não tinha vindo me ver? **

_Eu espero que a godaime realmente tenha cumprido a promessa que ela me fez... de dar-te um coração puro e forte ! Mal acreditei no que estava acontecendo, e eu espero que você possa se dar bem com esse pequeno coração tão frágil. Frágil demais, como uma rosa que pode murchar rapidamente. Por isso... Por isso te peço que cuide bem dele. Eu queria muito não ter mais aquelas dúvidas, sempre me preocupei demais com os outros, Sasuke sempre foi um bom marido, mas... Eu nunca gostei dele. Meus filhos, sempre amei. Mas, sempre senti que éramos diferentes demais. Não existiam laços, entende? Era algo bem triste... Bem, eu queria não ficar pensando no que todos eles estariam fazendo neste momento, se estariam rindo ou chorando, nós queria não ficar me imaginando no que você estaria fazendo agora. _

_Eu queria que nós não soubéssemos o interior. Porque isso não funciona pra você , nem pra mim. Eu queria que você tivesse parado com aquele "querer" por mim, mas vejo que isso não aconteceu por sua parte, nem pela minha. Bem, mas, estou aqui para dizer somente... Um último adeus. Depois de tudo o que você me fez passar... Diz-me! Por que eu ainda te amo? E por que ainda espero por você? Você... quebrou meu coração, mas, eu dei um jeito de reconstruí-lo para dá-lo para você. Essa será a prova definitiva de meu amor . . Eu estou dando-lhe a vida, que não te dei. A vida acontece! Eu... Cresci. Agora, preciso dar meu último adeus. Espero que tudo o que vivemos não seja apagado de sua memória... Você foi, e sempre será muito importante para mim, e independente de qualquer coisa... Saiba que eu nunca te odiei como eu disse antes com palavras mais do que severas ordens do clã. Eu... Apenas percebi que era melhor... meu destino não era você. Bem, agora a Godaime está me levando para a sala de cirurgia, espero que o combinado não seja modificado! E agora se você estiver lendo essa carta saiba que dentro de você, está o meu amor. Pois dentro de você, um coração bate. O meu coração. Vive Nee-san! Viivee! _ 

Hyuuga Hinata.

**Não me contive, e chorei... como ninguém nunca chorou. Olhei para aqueles lírios , aquele quarto... ela simplesmente abandonou tudo por mim? Agora sei por que Hanabi-sama chorava... **

**-**

**Era o primeiro dia de inverno... A neve caia e eu recentemente havia saído do hospital, agora eu me encaminhava para um lugar, onde me lembro que só vim uma vez: Quando meu pai morreu. Olhei para a lápide onde estava escrito: **

"**Aqui jaz Hyuuga Hinata, herdeira do clã Hyuuga." **

**Acho que ela não quis mencionar o fato do casamento com o Uchiha, também... Eles nunca se amaram mesmo. Então, me ajoelhei perante a pedra e chorei mais uma vez... Dessa vez emitindo um pedido de desculpas e um obrigado... Senti um vento gélido soprar em meu pescoço, ela com certeza estava ali, logo... Senti uma leve brisa, que arrastava as Sakuras do lugar... Dando ao mesmo um ar paradisíaco , olhei de relance para trás e ela estava lá. Linda como sempre, seus olhos emitiam um brilho inconfundível , estava com um belo quimono branco com detalhes em azul , ela somente assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu . Aquele sorriso que, a tanto tempo eu esperava. **

**Agora eu sei... o nosso amor dentre todos foi o mais sincero, foi um amor que ultrapassou a própria morte e fez dela uma prova eterna. Conservarei sempre você comigo Hinata-sama, sempre... **

**Por que sei, que agora você está em mim, e eu estou em você. E juntos viveremos uma vida que nunca poderemos viver. **

_Memórias... Não são só memórias ! _

**_-_**

**_Certo, gente... eu adoro escrever fics tristes! Bem , acho perfeito o casal NejiHina ! -- ' _**

**_haa sem comentários, e a carta da Hina, bem... eu tava lá no orkut numa comu e vi coisa parecida fiz de base e escrevi ! 0_**

**_Bem, um obrigada especial a :_**

Drey-Hyuuga

Minha gripe

Tia Derci

Minha Ursinha

E minha mamii --

Lovii todos vcs !

_**háá e a coleção de one-shots tá de pé ! o**_

**_Espero reviews,viuuu?_**

**_BjO's de canelaaa _**

**_O.O _**


End file.
